Gising Na Wake Up
by KazeLei
Summary: An excerpt from Sendoh’s journal…


**Title:** Gising Na – Wake Up

**Author:** KazeLei

**Pairing:** SenRu!

**Genre:** I really don't know but it's still romance…

**Summary:** An excerpt from Sendoh's journal…

**Disclaimers:** Sensen n' Ruru are not my property, and the song Gising Na (which is translated to English as 'Wake Up') isn't also mine, tnx to Parokya ni Edgar (PNE)!

Well, I decided to write a SenRu fic based from PNE's Gising Na. Gosh, I love that song…And um..I have literally translated the words into English, ehehe…for the sake of those who don't understand Tagalog/ Filipino…

_/words/ _English translation of the song

**GISING NA – WAKE UP**

**Normal POV**

It was just one of the after-one-on-one sessions of Sendoh and Rukawa. It's amazing to see their rivalry in basketball but still they get along together. Tonight, both of them are having a sleepover at Sendoh's house. On the previous night of their last one-one-one, they were at Rukawa's house. Though they have exactly opposite personalities – Sendoh being the happy, sappy, talkative, and easy-to-mingle-with person, while Rukawa being the serious, silent, aloof, and a loner type of person, they got along. Probably it was basketball that brought them together. Each one, finding contentment, challenge and fulfillment whenever they play against each other. They hang out together, dine together, watch every NBA season that comes up together, etc. They became the best of friends.

**Sendoh's POV**

gising na /_wake up_/  
buksan ang iyong mga mata gising na /_open your eyes, wake up_/  
halina at silipin ang pagdilat ng umaga /_come and let's have a glimpse of the dawn_/  
tahimik at saksakan ng ganda /_silent yet full of beauty_/

It was already dawn, and as usual, I, Sendoh Akira was the first one to wake up. I'm not really the type of person who sleeps for hours and hours, unlike Rukawa. I am a light sleeper. How I wanted to awaken the person sleeping beside me. I want to show to Rukawa the beauty that there is during dawn but how could I do that when him, my bestfriend is peacefully and contentedly sleeping in my bed.

gising na /_wake up_/  
nandiyan na ang umaga gising na nais kong makita ang ngiti sa iyong mukha /_i wanna see that smile in your face_/  
at pungay ng iyong mga mata /_and the stunning look in your eyes_/

I couldn't remember when it all had begun. What I know is that I just woke up one dawn and I felt myself mesmerized by the angelic face of Rukawa. 'He looks like an angel brought down from heaven,' I once told myself. And now, how I badly wanted to wake him up. To see the frown in his face that would gradually transform into a tiny smile when I would play a joke on him and to see that look in his beautiful cerulean eyes.

kanina pa kita pinagmamasdan /_i was looking at you, a while ago up to now_/  
kanina pa kita tahimik na binabantayan /_i was silently watching over you_/  
hindi gumagalaw, hanggang wala ang araw /_i am not moving, until the sun rises_/  
sadiyang nakatanga, nakatitig lang sa iyong mukha _/i am just staring and looking at your face_/

Since that dawn that I got enthralled by Rukawa, he's always the first thing in my mind when I wake up. Well, he became 'My Kaede,' though it's only me who knows that. My eyes would search for him, for his face. I would spend minutes and hours observing his facial features and I'll never get tired doing it. His ebony locks covering his most striking feature - his eyes, his long eyelashes, the perfect shape of his nose, his cherry colored lips that become more kissable when he pouts, his soft skin. How I wanted to trace those facial features, but I'm afraid to move, I don't want to disturb his sleep so I am just contented gazing at the beautiful boy sleeping beside me. Since that dawn, I've realized that he's more than a friend to me.

gising na buksan and iyong mga mata gising na /_wake up, open your eyes, wake_ up/  
mayron sana akong gustong sabihin sa iyo /_i wanna tell you something_/  
na di mapaliwanag ng husto /_something that I really cannot explain_/

I really want to wake him up, I really want him to open his eyes. I wanted to tell him the things that I'm feeling. I don't even know if he feels the same way with what I feel, but I figured out that I have to take the risk rather than keeping my feelings towards him hidden forever.

gising na nandiyan na ang umaga gising na /_wake up, the morning's already coming_/  
hindi ko maintindihan ba't di mapantayan _/i don't understand, nothing can compare_/  
ang kasiyahan na nadarama /_to the happiness that I feel_/  
tuwing nandiyan ka /_whenever you're there_/

I really don't understand it though. The happiness and contentment that I feel whenever we are together. I gotta tell you, it's a better feeling than the one that I've felt whenever my basketball team at Ryonan wins in our games. I dunno. I guess, it's just him that really makes me happy.

binabalak ko ng sabihin na minamahal kita /_i was planning to tell you, that I LOVE YOU_/  
kasabay na pag sipol ng wala na yatang igaganda pa /_with my whistling which I believe would be my best one_/  
nagsama ang ginaw at ang lamig ng araw /_the coolness and chilliness of the sun combined_/  
ngunit dala ng kaba /_but because of my apprehension_/  
hindi ko yata kayang magsalita _/i think i cannot trust myself to talk_/

I really wanted to tell my feelings to Rukawa. I want to say 'I Love You'. Believe it or not, I've already rehearsed that line for a thousand times already, hoping that when I'm already infront of Rukawa, I won't chicken out. I also don't get it. They branded me as Ryonan's play boy but here I am having a difficulty expressing my feelings to my one true love. Though the dawn is cold, I'm already perspiring; I don't know how to start. I don't even know if I can find my voice to tell him how much I love him.

nakakainis isipin na di ko alam ang gagawin /_it's so upsetting, co'z I don't know what to do_/  
ngunit walang magagawa di pa kayang aminin /_but I can't do anything, I just can't tell it to you_/  
ang pagkakataon ay dapat pang palampasin /_the chance, I still have to let it pass_/  
di na lang kita gigisingin... /_i decided, not to wake you up for now…_/

It's really so upsetting. I thought I almost knew everything but heck, I don't even know how to confess my love. Chances. They say some chances come only once in a life time, so if that chance shows up, grab the opportunity. Me, I've already have had many chances to express my love to Rukawa but I just can't do it, I just let them all pass. I hope, when the time comes that I have gained enough self trust and strength to tell him that I love him, I hope my chance's still there. I really do hope.

And now, here I am contemplating on whether to wake him up or not, but then I decided not to, coz I'm not yet ready.

Signed,

Akira

**Normal POV**

Sendoh was about to close his journal when he heard in a whisper…

"Akira…"

**THE END?**

01/04/06


End file.
